violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ
Dionisio Juárez "DJ" is a Mexican guy that won a contest from YouMix. The winner of the contest can go to visit the Studio On Beat. DJ loves dancing and rapping and he loves to hang out with the other students such as Broduey and Maxi. He has a crush on Camila, but she didn't feel the same for him. He has a blog named "La Campana Chismosa" (The Gossip Bell), where he posts all of the info and gossip at the Studio. DJ is portrayed by Gerardo Velázquez. Personality DJ is a very funny and gossip guy. He love dancing and rapping. He falls in love very easily, but he's not very lucky with girls. DJ is very similar to the character Maxi. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 DJ made his first appearance in episode 1, when Pablo and Antonio announced about that the Studio is renamed into "Studio On Beat" and about the new teacher "Jackie", Pablo tells all of the students about DJ, who won a contest from You-mix. Everyone is happy with presence of DJ, especially Maxi. DJ spends a lot time with the students, he shows them his blog and he develops a crush on Camila too. He tried to tell Camila about his feelings, but Camila denied it because she didn't feel the same. Broduey is jealous because he knows about DJ's crush on Camila and he has a crush on her too. But after a while, they become good friends. When his time at the Studio is over, he decided to head back to Mexico, but Maxi convinced him to take the audition to enter the Studio. To prepare for the audition, Broduey and Maxi help DJ, but the problem is that they rehearse too much, so DJ is very nervous at his audition. On the day that Pablo published the audition results, DJ discovered that he didn't pass. He gets very sad and this time he decides to go back to Mexico again. Meanwhile, Beto is asking Pablo about getting a new assistant for him, someone like Tomás in the first season. Francesca and Camila talked to Pablo and got DJ a job as Beto's assistant. In the episode 26, Ludmila was talking with him about "herself". DJ filmed it all, and he made a remix of the clip. Some clips company watched it, they liked it and they decided to give DJ a job in their company. DJ says goodbye to the students at the Studio with a rap and then, he hugged them. Trivia *DJ is originally a character from "Cuando Toca La Campana" (As The Bell Rings). His best friend are Pablo (Jorge Blanco) and Miguel (Leonel Deluglio). He has a blog called "La Campana Chismosa" (The Gossip Bell) where he posts all the gossip and info around the school. He had a French girlfriend called Michelle (Valeria Baroni). *His full name is Dionisio Juárez. *He sang the song Cuando Me Voy for his audition for Studio On Beat. *When he was on "Cuando Toca La Campana", he was very similar to the character Maxi: **Both always wear a cap. **Both fall in love easily, but they don't have that much luck with that. **Both love dancing and rapping. **Both have a crush on a girl named Naty (but in Cuando Toca La Campana, her name is spelled 'Nati'). **Both have a hip-hop style. *He free-style rapped with Camila on his v-log. Sup yo References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 2 Characters